Cousin in Disguise
by Lucicelo
Summary: In Jack's mind, he thought the monks couldn't the difference between his cousin and his Shen Gong Wu induced female version of himself. Chase Young figured it out a few showdowns in.
1. 1

**_A/N: I'm pretty sure I read a fic where Jack is turned into a girl and takes advantage of that fact one up the monks. Either way, I wanted to use my OC Jasmine Amos again. She's featured in the oneshot, Finding the Truth. I left this in my files for a while and decided to upload the whole thing before I forgot about it. _**

**_-Lucicelo_**

* * *

**_1_**

Tinkering with the newest Jackbot model, Jack hummed along with the music playing from the speakers. Loud enough to where he didn't hear anything beyond the bass. In some instances, he muttered the lyrics, but kept his attention focused on the wiring of his test bot. He used one or two bots to practice out ideas before he acted them out on the other models.

His allowance was cut in the last two months because his parents saw his credit card bill. Safe to say, they were _not_ happy. Now, he didn't have the usual exposable income to simply buy parts. Although, his mom slipped a couple grand to him in cash as a means for him to have food money and using his _new_ monthly limit for his robots. She was always so worried about her _baby_, but his mom _still_ agreed with the credit card limit. He didn't blame her. His robots costed far more than they expected.

It didn't stop him from pouting for a few days.

As he adjusted another part of his bot, a loud feminine voice caused him to drop his wrench. "You know, you could have just texted me that you were busy."

Jack reached into his pocket and shut off the music real fast. Face streaked with motor oil, he peeked his head from behind the robot in a panic. He even squeaked in fear at the thought of being caught by surprise. Whether Heylin or Xiaolin, none of those people learned to _knock_ on a door. Sighing in relief that he saw no monks or Heylin, he recognized the person in the flower patterned yoga pants.

His cousin, Jasmine Amos.

He forgot about their plan on meeting during her off season. Since she figure skated for England, she stayed in the country to train, giving her little time to visit him. He visited her a few times a year, but his rise in taking villainy seriously made him less inclined to visit England. Still, they kept in contact through text messages and webcam.

Visually different, she inherited the same features as his mother, Christine Spicer, and his aunt, Claire Amos. All three of them shared blonde hair, blue eyes, slim builds. Jasmine got a healthy amount of freckles on her face from being out in the sun. A blasphemous thing for his mother who wore sunscreen to give the illusion of pale skin and a _flawless_ complexion.

Jasmine tapped her running sneakers on the floor. "Don't _hey Jazz_ me, I was knocking on the basement for ten minutes before I figured out you couldn't hear me because of the loud music." She reached out and ruffled Jack's ungelled hair, making it messier than usual. "I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat?"

Jack messed with his hair with a huff. "Nope. All I have is banana pudding and water. I was too busy to grocery shop."

Jasmine helped him up on his feet and snickered. "Lies. You have all the time in the world, genius."

"Hey, evil is a full time gig! I can't waste time going to buy food." Jack stretched his arms with a smirk. "I'll order out food. Your Chinese is terrible."

"Meh, I never thought to learn." Jasmine shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Jasmine tried hard not to squeal at the sight of all the delicious food. Grabbing a plate, she scooped up a little of everything Jack ordered. To make it less guilty, she went to the kitchen and a grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. On account of being off season, she earned herself the chance to eat _all_ the different food she wanted. Of course, she knew how to hold back on her urges, to a certain point.

Almost skipping back to the kitchen table, Jasmine set down her plate and sat on her chair before she ate. Right beside her, Jack piled on more food before digging in. They spent a few minutes sampling the food, commenting on the taste and then the pair began talking.

Jack asked her. "How long are you going to stay?"

"Eh... a week maybe two." Jasmine dipped her meat into the sauce from the dish and ate it. "You don't mind do you?"

"Nah," Jack grinned. "It's good to have people other than the maid coming in once a week. Ever since Wuya left, it's been more quiet than usual."

"Yeah, mine is on holiday with her relatives." Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "I know dad's planning a winter party for his associates, so Jill needs this break before people are bombarding our house."

Jack groaned. "Don't tell me my parents are invited. They'll force me to go or cut my credit card limit even lower! I'm barely making it this month!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You know for a fact that your parents are invited. No way is my mom excluding Aunt Christine from helping out with the planning. I already got a barrage of messages about the type of dress I'm supposed to wear. Of course, mom has my measurements and is sending me the ones I can pick."

Barely missing his plate, Jack slammed his head onto the table and sighed. "_Noooooo_. I don't want to smooze around with any of those people. Last years party made me want to hide away in the bathroom the whole night."

Jack remembered escaping women of different ages who did nothing more than flirt with him. Sure, many guys his age _loved_ female attention, but their touch _disgusted_ him. Even with his curt responses, these strangers grabbed onto his arm and pushed their cleavage close to him.

In his opinion, his looks should of deterred _anyone_ wanting to marry their way into his family. His interests turned into _another_ people repellant. Although, most women that attempted to sink their nails into him, thought of his _rebellion_ as a _bad boy phase_.

Being labeled a _bad boy_ repulsed him,

He was an _evil genius_, thank you very much.

"If I'm going to be listening to these self important assholes with a smile, you're sinking down there with me." Jasmine nudged Jack with her arm. "Besides, you're not the one in the public-"

In the middle of Jasmine's sentence, Jack's Wu finder rang.

"_Lovely_." Jasmine poked at her dumpling with her chopstick. "You left your toy on."

Jack gave her a sheepish look and got up from his seat. "Villainy calls. I can't let the monks grab whatever Wu is out there."

Jasmine snorted. "Jack, do I need to show you the text messages you send me whenever you lose?"

Jack waved off her commentary with a grin. "That was a long time ago. Maybe...three days ago, but whatever!" He grabbed his trenchcoat and yelled out. "Jackbots! We're out!"

Jasmine ate a spoonful of rice as Jack's robots arrived out of different entrances to the dining room. She was impressed at the development of those bots. Having seen them in their infant stage, she knew for a fact that Jack went far beyond his means to improve them.

Before Jack left her sight, she yelled out. "Be safe!"

"I will." Jack's trailing voice yelled out as the front door slammed.

* * *

During the Xiaolin Showdown, Jack dodged another vine as he maneuvered his jetpack throughout the trees. He managed to go through most of the showdown without a bruise, but he figured it came from eating before leaving his house. His usual diet consisted of pudding cups and soda, not a good way to keep healthy.

Although, showing off a win to his cousin drove him to _want_ to shove the Wu in her face.

He couldn't return empty handed.

Somehow, all five teens touched the Wu, making it a battle royale. Jack hid his panic with a smug grin, but felt his heart hammering in his chest. The last time he went against all four of the monks, he ended up in a pain ridden mess back home. The monks hit harder in their earlier days. At least, he learned to dodge better since that event happened.

In the background, Chase Young and Wuya watched them with different reactions. Wuya grew bored after a minute and began filing her nails. Chase contemplated leaving the showdown, but he found himself judging the monks in their fighting skills.

Managing to duck from Clay's incoming kick, Jack snatched a tree branch and threw it at his face. Clay used his arm to swat it away and kept on chasing him.

Omi managed to get ahead for a brief moment before Jack grabbed his foot and tossed him into another direction. Of course, Omi recovered without issue. Twisting and turning, Omi flipped onto the tree and catapulted back up into the race.

In the background, Kimiko paused on one of the trees as she blew a piece of hair from her face. Patting her sides, her hand brushed against one of the new Shen Gong Wu she snatched up in the last showdown. Dojo told them that it was used as a gag sort of Wu for the monks in the temple. Taking it out her pocket, she shrugged her shoulders. Might as well use it to slow down Jack.

Kimiko pointing the Wu at Jack. Exclaiming the incantation of the Wu, she watched as the power of the Wu made contact with Jack. He paused in confusion and looked around his body as the spell took place.

Jack crossed his arms over his newformed chest with a pale face. "What the hell Kimiko?!" His new feminine voice caused Jack to stumble back against the bark of the tree in terror. Forget the showdown, he needed to have a space to panic and break something.

When Omi took notice of Jack's feminine features, he retracted his punch and moved out of Jack's way. He grabbed onto the tree branch with blushing cheeks. He never expected Jack to look so cute as a girl.

Clay's plan of attack ceased at the sight of Jack's new appearance. Jack looked far more _delicate_ and _fragile_. There was no need to push the guy down when he was experiencing a humiliating experience.

"Ha! We win!" Raimundo teased Jack as he snatched up the Wu from the top of the tree.

The showdown ended.

Everywhere in the vicinity went back to normal as the monks cheered and high fived one another.

"Oh, fuck you all!" Jack yelled out at the monks as they showed off _their_ new Wu.

He avoided staring at Chase's direction as he made his retreat. Activating his jetpack, he felt an imbalance of his stance from the usual way he moved around. His center of gravity changed, making his control of his jetpack uncomfortable. The humiliation of the whole event chipped at his fragile pride.

* * *

Thanking one of the Jackbots for the blanket, Jasmine laid back on the couch and watched TV. She nibbled on her eggrolls and zoned out while watching a rerun of an old show. Being away from her home rink gave her the sense of a true vacation. Had she stayed back home, the urge to go train would be _unbearable_. It didn't help that her coach spammed her phone to _check up_ on her.

She broke from her thoughts when she heard the front door open. Turning off the TV, she heard Jack's rapid comments which caused her to get up and leave the living room. She watched half of Jack's bots hover around Jack, they almost seemed worried about him. Jasmine didn't know any better. She didn't spend her time with these robots to understand Jack's creations.

"Well, how did it go?" Jasmine started to say in a drawl before Jack screamed. "I've been turned into a girl!"

"For real?" Jasmine followed Jack down to his lab. Observing Jack, she saw nothing different from behind, the trenchcoat covered him well.

Jack put his arms up and cried out. "Kimiko shot me with the gender swap Shen Gong Wu! She did it on purpose just to distract me from the showdown. I didn't even know the monks had such a thing!"

When Jack turned around, Jasmine saw the visible bumps on Jack's chest. Big enough to be noticeable, but not large enough to seem exaggerated. Looking up, she thought she saw her own face looking back at her. She knew her mum and aunt compared them as twins as children, but she didn't believe them. She assumed their commentary came from wishful thinking.

Looking at Jack's face for a moment longer, there were _some_ differences between them.

"Well, damn." Jasmine lead Jack to one of the random seats inside of the lab. "Okay, you're going to breathe in and breathe out."

"I don't want to breathe!" Jack panicked.

Jasmine rubbed Jack's back and told him. "You can cry if you want. I won't judge." Jack peered up at her with an arched brow. "I won't! I would be as surprised as you if this happened to me!"

Jack hung his head down and his body trembled. Jasmine continued on rubbing his back while talking about different topics. At some point, she spoke about her ideas for the next season. Her current coach rejected her ideas of changing her music lineup and the outfits. Anytime she brought it up, her coach ignored her and instructed her in _her_ choreography.

In the end of her complaints, Jack muttered. "Tell the old hag to scram."

Jasmine ruffled Jack's hair. Despite the initial meltdown, Jack went through his panic. "How long is this going to last?"

Glad that his cousin didn't make fun of him, Jack shrugged his shoulders. "A day? I don't know how much power Kimiko added to the mix. Either way, it's weird having _actual_ boobs."

Jasmine snickered. "Jack, you've turned into a _girl_. I'd feel weird if _I_ turned into a man." She patted his sides and whistled. "Damn, I wish I had this shape while in season. My coach _still_ complains that I need to lose an extra few pounds so I don't over rotate."

Jack scoffed. "That old bitch is jealous you have a natural slim build and can eat whatever you want. She just wants something to complain about."

"Maybe. Dad doesn't pay her to compliment me. She trains me to stomp down the competition and take gold." Jasmine said. "Although, I'll probably change coaches before the next season. Dad found an old figure skater who actually knows the inner workings of the ranking system. One who isn't bitter as hell over their short career."

Jack nodded in approval. "Good old Arthur would _never_ let some old bitch hag on you if he heard it himself."

* * *

As Jasmine snoozed on the other side of his bed, Jack looked up at the ceiling.

After getting over his issues on his change of gender, he ignored his changed body parts as he went through the rest of the day. He wore a different outfit, with a sports bra that Jasmine lent him, while they went out for dinner. Considering he never left his house for anything other than showdowns or family obligations, the locals didn't know what he looked like.

With her driver's license in her pocket, Jasmine used one of his parents cars to drive them into town. Before choosing a fast food place, Jasmine wanted a local restaurant. He pointed out a decent enough place according to the reviews he found online. The place was somewhat packed, but not enough to deter them away from parking in the lot.

While waiting in line to be seated at a restaurant, he noted the appreciative looks that men sent at their direction. At first, he thought they were ogling Jasmine and readied himself to say something, but when he heard one commenting something about _him_, he backed down.

He was _shocked_.

Sure, he heard comments on his goth appearance, but he _never_ heard someone call him cute or hot. Even though the comment came from strangers, this gave him an idea. Maybe, using this disguise would benefit him in showdowns. He didn't know how long it would last, but for as long as he had this body, he could trick the monks sense of guilt.

Jack rubbed his hands with an evil smile on his face.

Jasmine rolled her eyes on the other side of the table as she nudged him to order for them. She didn't ask what he thought about. Jasmine supported him, but she didn't want to know what he did in his pursuit of evil.

When they returned home, Jack made a run for his lab, but Jasmine dragged him to his bedroom to go to sleep. Whenever Jasmine visited him, she tended to force him to sleep in his bed to break his cycle of all night plotting. Even if he could lie to his parents, Jasmine saw through his bullshit. She knew of his late nights and horrible diet of pudding and energy drinks.

He let himself get dragged into his bedroom without a struggle.

Changing into their pajamas, they both washed their teeth and got into his bed. Jasmine knocked out without issue, leaving Jack to his thoughts. He didn't need his lab to concoct his plans. With his mind swirling with ideas, he stayed up for most of the night thinking of how to trick the monk with his new appearance.

**TBC**


	2. 2

**_2_**

Jack woke up disappointed at his skinny male body.

He stayed up a good portion of the night thinking of a plan to trick the Xiaolin monks. Using his girl body, he would steal all the Shen Gong Wu while the boys stumbled around in confusion. Having stared at himself in the mirror, Jack knew he made a cute enough girl to distract the guys. He was distracted himself at how he filled out, but stayed slim and fit.

The issue came when dealing with Kimiko. She didn't pull her punches or showed _any_ mercy. When it came to equality, she beat up both genders, it didn't matter to her. She had the power and ability to back it up.

His plan _flopped_ before he managed to go through with it.

A shame.

Looking to his left, Jasmine was missing from his bed. He stretched his arms up above his head and his bones popped. He let out a blissful groan before he relaxed onto his bed.

His cousin was probably out jogging around the perimeter of the family property. Even in a vacation state of mind, Jasmine kept up her usual exercise regimen in order to keep up the habit. He could never imagine waking up early to _exercise_. He had no reason to do it. His high metabolism gave him the ability to eat what he wanted without consequences.

Going through his morning rituals, he showered and tossed his clothes into the full hamper. He put on his eyeliner and gelled his hair up. He put on some comfortable clothes and went downstairs to make himself a pot of coffee. With little or a lot of sleep, he still needed coffee to wake himself up in the morning.

To his relief, Jasmine left him a pot of coffee before she left for her jog. His cousin was such a thoughtful person. A _saint_. He hurried over to the cabinet and took out a random mug before filling it up with coffee. He sipped it, wincing at the lack of sugar, but tasted the background notes of cinnamon and vanilla.

In his half asleep state, he remembered Jasmine commenting about their sudden twin status. He brushed it off since he didn't want to look at himself. For the rest of the afternoon, he ignored the mirror in his house and his reflection of passing windows when they went out for dinner.

Maybe, his plan didn't fail.

His cousin could go to a showdown in his place.

Then again, he didn't want her to get hurt. Depending on the showdown, he returned home with a new bruise or managed to dodge before the monks touched him. He didn't know if Jasmine would want to help him out.

All of a sudden, Jasmine passed the large sliding doors that lead out into the yard. She turned to look into the kitchen, her chest heaving as she kept on running, she smiled when she noticed him. He gave her a tired waved. She returned the wave before she disappeared out of his sight.

Jack drank more of his coffee before he settled in his plans.

He knew Jasmine would help him out.

* * *

"_No_."

"But, Jazzyyyyyyy."

Jasmine glared at Jack's imploring puppy dog eyes. "I'm not cosplaying as you to make your enemies feel bad. Would they even _feel_ bad?"

Jack tugged her arm with a pout. "C'mon, I want to see if they will treat me different as a girl for a week. I noticed that Clay and Omi hesitated in hitting me. Raimundo might regret being a jackass if I come back as a girl. Plus, I get to update my Jackbots! It's a win, win."

Jasmine huffed. "It's not a win for me. I am here to visit _you_, not some random kids who kick your ass."

"Hey!"

"Why get offended? You practically text me and Meg every single time these kids whoop your ass." Jasmine flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, how am I supposed to act like you?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he went to his wardrobe. "Jasmine, you _know_ me."

"So...act dramatic about everything and yell about being a genius?" Jasmine teased Jack as he dumped clothes onto his bed. Jack looked back at her and stuck out his tongue at her. "Real mature."

Jack huffed. "I'm not _that_ obnoxious."

"Hmm..." Jasmine checked out the clothes on the bed. "Jack it's not nice to lie. Also, I'm not going on my knees for your boy crush. I can only imagine how you fanboy over the guy. I mean, you already told me in _graphic_ detail. I'm not going through the embarrassment." Jack's face went bright red at the mention of his secret-not-so-secret-crush.

In a portion of their online calls, Jack spoke about the showdowns, monks, Heylin, and _especially_ Chase Young. Jasmine could recount various accomplishments of the guy without thinking about it. She didn't have an interest in anything related to evil and knew facts about Chase Young because of _Jack_.

"You'd be hot and heavy too when you see him in person." Jack insisted. "Everyone who ever encounters him finds him sexy!"

"I felt nothing below my waist when you sent me _multiple_ pictures of Chase Young. I'll admit, he's attractive. _Unfairly_ attractive." Jasmine picked up a cut up black skull top ended above the belly button.

"The hottest!"

"But, I can appreciate his beauty and _not_ want him sexually." Jasmine moved a pair of distressed black jeans and paired it up with the crop top. "Not that I would want to participate in sex anyways." She clicked her tongue. "I think my black ankle boots will go great with this. What do you think?"

Jack looked at the outfit Jasmine put together and nodded his head. "Agreed. Wear my trenchcoat and you're set." Jasmine wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Jazz, I'm known for my trenchcoat, no one will believe you're me without it."

Jasmine sighed. "It smells _gross_. And who said I _agreed_?!"

Jack grinned. "You're picking out an outfit from my clothes. Let's face it, you _want_ to help me."

"Fine. I'm_ sort of_ curious. Collecting trinkets sounds kind of fun, it's the beating up people I don't like." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she remembered Jack's hair when he returned from his showdown. "I'm _not_ cutting my hair. Jack, you returned home with _short_ hair."

Jack waved off her concerns. "They're gullible. Just tell them that the Shen Gong Wu's affects continued on during the night."

"Yeah right. There is no way _all_ of them will believe it."

Jack thought for a moment before he sighed. "Okay, maybe Omi will believe it. Maybe, a wig?"

Jasmine glared at him. "My hair is _blonde_."

"Hair dye washed out?"

Jasmine sat down on his bed with a frustrated sigh. "I'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Jazz!"

* * *

Jasmine forced Jack to tag along with her when she left the house to search for a pale white foundation. Even her costume makeup from Halloween didn't have a white paint for her to use. Jack started complaining about her dragging him out the house but he stopped when she threw back _his_ plans to his face. Sheepish, he typed in the coordinates of a nearby store before they left out in the car they used.

When they arrived at the store, Jasmine bolted to the makeup aisle. She didn't need to read Chinese to figure out where to go. The makeup was always in an area with brighter lights and near the skin care aisle. In any case, she didn't care if the makeup was cheap. It was going to be used a few times and then she'd throw it out or give it to Jack. It didn't matter to her.

Due to the limited skin range, finding a pale skin tone was no issue. Back in England, Jasmine saw the range expanding for the diverse population, but in China the majority of women appeared in pale skin tones. This gave her the advantage of snatching the whitest one and Jack snatched up a lot of snacks before they left the store.

They drove off as Jack's cellphone rang. Jack answered without looking at the name of the caller. The few people who called him were close family members. Jack didn't have any other friends outside of their circle.

"Hello? Hey mom, yeah Jasmine arrived here okay." Jack leaned back against his seat as he continued on talking.

Jasmine grinned. "Tell her I said hi."

Jack repeated. "Jasmine says hi." He paused for a moment before he continued. "We're driving home from the store. Jasmine needed something." He harrumphed. "I leave the house!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she made her way onto the driveway. "Without those showdowns, you're always in that damn basement."

Jack covered the mouthpiece before he snapped. "Zip it!"

Jasmine stuck her tongue out as she turned her attention onto parking the car in the driveway. When she turned off the car, Jack got out the car and kept on talking to his mom. He slammed the car door shut and walked up toward the main entrance. His voice trailed off while Jasmine grabbed her bag from the backseat. She grumbled at the sight of he foundation.

She didn't want to do this.

* * *

During her make up testing, Jasmine forced herself inside of Jack's lab. Knowing the low temperature in the lab, Jasmine put on a long sleeve turtleneck shirt and jeans. She didn't want her hands to shiver as she applied her makeup.

Jack went ahead and worked on one of his projects while she tossed her makeup onto his island table. She ignored the tinkering of tools as she began doing her usual skin preparation before putting on her makeup. She went through it real quick before uncapping the foundation. Using a new makeup sponge, she dabbed it on her face. The first swab made her eyes widen at the mass difference.

Shaking her head, she got over herself and continued on adding on the foundation. Making sure everything was even, she patted her lips with foundation. Afterwards, she filled in her brows with a black eyebrow pencil and worked on putting on her eyeliner. She went with a simple line before she had to wipe it off and put on more foundation.

Checking herself out in her mirror, she pouted. "Jack, I look like a ghost." Jasmine snapped at Jack to get his attention. "Look at my face! I'm going to have to put foundation on my hands too!"

Jack tossed his wrench onto his tool box as he got up from his crouched position. Stretching out his legs, he hurried over to her side. He inspected her face and whistled. "_Damn_, you look just like girl me."

Jasmine whacked his chest with her hand before she sighed. "Try to touch my face and check if there is going to be transferring."

"Fine." Jack touched her face with his gloved hands and noticed no foundation on his skin. "_Wow_. How the hell is that possible?"

Jasmine picked up her primers and showed them to Jack. "I found these through some makeup artists who swear this is smear proof. You won't sweat out or have your makeup go all over the place. I use it for competitions since I tend to sweat out a lot before and after my performances."

Jack memorized the name and brand before he declared. "That's it, I'm going to order this."

* * *

As Jack finished up his latest project, the monitor turned on.

**Spicer. **

Hearing the familiar voice, Jack dropped himself onto the ground with a squeal. From his position from the floor, he watched as Jasmine went into a panic. He hissed at her in a low voice "Jazz, chill! You have to talk to him. Say something."

Without any choice, Jasmine gulped and turned to face Chase Young. "Heya Chase!" Jasmine's smile strained as she waved at him. "How are you doing?"

Chase's eyebrows rose when his eyes landed on her figure.

Jasmine breathed through her nose as she used her arm to shove her make up to the side. Good thing she wore a long sleeve shirt to cover her tanned arms. "Did you... need me for something? _Oh_! Do you want me to help you out in a plan?"

Chase remained silent. He kept on observing her. Seeming to dissect her with his golden eyes. Jack didn't lie about Chase's physical appearance, he surpassed many of the sexy men she encountered throughout her career.

Jack warned her about the dangerous aura that Chase gave out. In his usual fanboy compliments about the guy, he admitted to being intimidated of his presence. A beautiful, but dangerous man. Since the man transformed into a large dragon, it didn't surprise her that the man exuded _power_. Even with a screen separating them, she felt his _superiority_.

**Nothing of the sort. Your uselessness knows no bounds. **Chase dashed who he believed were Jack's dreams.

Peering down for a quick moment, she saw Jack's crestfallen look. Her protective cousin instinct nagged at her to snap at the guy for being so callous. Yet, the forewarning of the man's personality caused her to pause. She didn't need to bring Chase's attention onto her. No more than Jack tried to keep Chase's attention onto himself.

It didn't mean she couldn't dismiss him.

Chase Young _interrupted_ their cousin bonding time.

"If you have nothing nice to say, then I have to end this impromptu conversation." Jasmine got up from her stool as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I will see you some other time, but _I_ have errands to do."

She didn't even give him eye contact when Chase replied. **Very well. **

His face disappeared from the screen.

Silence spread throughout the room.

Jack got up from the floor, wide eyed and scared out of his mind. "Jazz...what did you do?!"

Jasmine huffed out. "If he wasn't going to say anything nice, I wasn't going to entertain him. He can call back another time." She patted down Jack's sides to get rid of the dust bunnies. "I thought you two were comrades in evil or something. You talk about him more than enough times to give that impression."

Jack averted his eyes. "No...he doesn't see me as an equal."

Jasmine bit her lower lip. "Oh Jack." She ruffled his hair and patted his shoulder. "Well, the stress made me hungry."

Jack turned back to look at her with a small smile. "Same."

**TBC**


	3. 3

**_3_**

A day passed before Jack's Shen Gong Wu locator went off.

Jasmine's stomach dropped through the ground. Frozen in place, she watched the lab flash in red and an alarm blared out. In between the beating of her heart and the alarm, she heard Jack yell at her to move.

She _wasn't_ ready.

She was _never_ gong to be prepared enough to emulate her cousin.

Swallowing her nervousness, she ran up the stairs of the lab to the direction of the bathroom. Jack followed after her, yelling his excitement of his evil plan. She didn't see how her disguise was evil or even close to one upping a bunch of kids.

When Jasmine made it into the bathroom, Jack left her to grab the bag which contained her costume and makeup. She took this brief time to calm down. Breathing in and out, she hoped wherever this Wu was located wasn't an ocean away.

Jack appeared out of nowhere with the bag in his hands. He yanked out the clothes and threw them at her. The adrenaline pumping through her veins simmered her initial fury of Jack _throwing_ clothes at her. At least, he didn't throw the make up as he dumped the rest of the bag into the bathroom sink. Jasmine removed her comfy clothes and pulled on Jack's clothes.

Once she put on the boots, she began doing the makeup she set up to do for Jack's face. She almost dropped the foundation onto the ground, but she managed to catch it in time.

Throughout the whole process, Jack slumped onto the toilet seat as he kept an eye on the Wu locator on his wrist. When he looked at Jasmine, he winced the determined glare. He didn't dare tell her to hurry up.

Dabbing on another layer of pale foundation on her face, Jasmine tried hurrying her blending. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Jasmine worried her lower lip. "They're going to know I'm not you, Jack."

Having calmed down, Jack uncapped his eyeliner and touched up his own makeup. Just because Jasmine left the house as him didn't mean he wasn't doing his signature look. "_Nah_. They're too self absorbed to figure anything out. One time I went without my bots and only noticed when they had nothing to destroy."

"And your _lover boy_?"

Jack stiffened. "Ah...Chase won't notice either. Also, he's not my lover!"

"No, but you want him to be." Jasmine stuck out her tongue and applied her eyeliner. She tended to struggle with winged liner. Half the time, one wing appeared thicker than the other one or they didn't align well. Her make up skills _still_ needed work. "I'm just worried that telling him to back off will blow up in my face. Then again, I wasn't impolite to him."

"He'll still take it that way. Trust me." Jack shivered as he rubbed his arms. He removed his goggles and secured them around her beck. "I installed a camera in my goggles so I can catch footage. Not sure if the monks will put in effort to fight you, but it never hurts to have security. Anyway, use the Wu detector and you'll get there in no time."

Jasmine pointed out with a grimace. "I don't know how to fly this thing."

Jack slapped his hand to his face and sighed. "I knew I forgot something."

"You think?!"

* * *

As Jasmine flew in the sky, her stomach flopped from the height distance from the ground. Keeping her eyes straight ahead, her hands trembled while handling the controls. Jack gave her a quick lesson in his helipack and sent her out of his home. The annoyance calmed down her nerves enough to where she spent a good portion of her flight pondering ways to kick her cousin's ass.

Even though she grew used to flying, her former reservations stuck to her. Any gust of wind made her whimper and her heart race. She belonged on the ice, not the skies.

The sky is where Jack _thrived_ in.

When he developed his helipack, he placed a webcam in his lab to show it off to her. Back then, Meg was too young to be interested in amusing Jack's projects. Also, her parents kept her from technology and the internet. This left her to watch Jack almost slam against the wall of his lab when his fingers slipped on the controls. After some time, Jack sent her recordings of him in perfect control as he flew around his manor home.

Considering Jack's parents indulged him a bit too much, it was no wonder his parents turned a blind eye to his evil exploits. They let their son build an evil lab in the basement and used to let him spend as much money as he wanted. Both of them assumed a persistent phase that would pass when Jack went through puberty.

She didn't think so.

The locator on her wrist went into a rapid beeping sequence which matched her rapid beating heart. Checking around the surroundings, she lowered herself down onto the grassy hill, but almost landed on her side. Standing firm on the ground, she pressed the button on the helipack which made the propellers collapse and go into the helipack.

Rushing over the hill, she overheard a young man yelling at the Heylin side before she made her appearance. Due to her usual jogging, she didn't lose her breath from the little bit of running she did to the location. She slammed her hand onto the locator to quiet it down, but it didn't stop everyone from turning to look at her. Used to being stared by multiple people, she kept her upright position and confidently made her stride forward.

"Well, look who it is? You still haven't changed back Jack?" The tanned woman that Jack told her was named Wuya sneered. "Shame. Even as a girl, your looks haven't improved whatsoever. The blonde wig isn't doing you any favors."

Jasmine said nothing to her as she kept her eyes on the monks. These kids were her cousin's so called enemies which meant they were the ones to look out for.

Associates or not, she found it in poor taste for Wuya to taunt Jack when they were on the same side. For appearances sake, Wuya should of kept the commentary for a more appropriate time. She appeared childish and showed a lack of seriousness to her craft. In her opinion, Wuya's behavior turned her off more than anything else. The witch wasn't someone whose opinion she valued. At all. She didn't even know the woman to warrant _any_ hurt feelings.

She wondered if Chase Young insulted Jack in front of the monks as well, further showing the lack of foundation in the side of evil. If this was the case, no wonder the _good_ side kept winning their battles.

Through inspecting the monks, she noticed the one girl monk, Kimiko's, face pale into a deathly white. It seemed the girl thought the Wu lasted for a short amount of time and didn't think of _any_ consequences of her actions.

The boys on the other hand, openly gawked at her.

Posing with a hand on her cocked hip, Jasmine yelled out. "What are you all looking at? Surprised to see me?"

Omi pointed his finger at Jack and exclaimed. "Spicer?! I thought the girly face would be gone! You're still cute!"

Raimundo and Clay gave Kimiko a scared glance. They were impressed, but at the same time, they were terrified for the day Kimiko turned it against them. Such a small body managed to power the Wu enough to keep it going.

Playing up some of Jack's snark, Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Thanks to Tomohiko, I'm stuck this way. I don't know when it's going to be gone, but this body is not going to stop me from one upping you monks."

Her comments broke Raimundo from his stupor as he said. "Yeah, right! You're probably weaker than usual because you're a girl." He yelped in pain from Kimiko punching his arm and giving him a glare.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed the glimmer of light coming from the Wu. Giving the monks one last glance, she bolted from her place and jumped over a rock to get to the Wu. Her sudden surprising feat of athleticism stumped the monks. She even felt the Heylin's stares, glaring onto her black. Their shock gave her more than enough time to leave a large gap between her and the monks.

From behind her, she heard Omi exclaim to his fellow monks to run after her. Hearing them go after her, she urged her body to go fast and almost touched the Wu. All of a sudden, Omi jumped over her shoulder to touch the Wu. They both touched it at the same time.

Omi blinked in rapid succession with a blush on his cheeks. From their close distance, he saw the full extend of Jack's good looks. Her plump lips, full eyelashes, button nose, and big eyes, suited her. The added blonde hair added to Jack's new appearance.

His awkward smile caused Jasmine to almost chuckle in amusement. Even though Jack complained about Omi, his cousin found the kid somewhat cute. Odd looking, but still sort of cute.

"Uh...Gong Yi Tanpai?" Jasmine awkwardly said.

* * *

Jack overlooked the footage and critiqued Jasmine's performance. "I never took you as an actress. You are amazing! You acted just like me!" He whooped when Jasmine dodged Kimiko's attack and maneuvered the helipack like a pro. "Awesome!"

Jasmine added more makeup remover onto her wipes and rubbed her face. She tried not to add too much pressure, but her strong primer kept the foundation stuck to her skin. Having predicted a sweat out, she didn't want her face to melt and expose Jack on the first day. At least, she put some effort in making sure to keep her disguise from transferring onto her clothing.

"I made you _look_ cool." She looked back at the screen and blushed at the sight of herself falling down during the Xiaolin Showdown. Still, she managed to win the showdown and return to her cousin with a Wu.

She didn't understand his reason for being a villain, but he was family and she supported him. Well, cheered for him on the sidelines and away from any villains ears. In return, he supported her in ice skating. Jack made sure to place an alert on his bots to never miss one of her performances.

As the oldest cousin between two sisters, she became somewhat responsible for her cousin. She towered over Jack for _years_, even more so while going through puberty. He was scrawny and weak looking. The genius intellect didn't help in making him friends with kids his own age. She defended him constantly from bullies as a child, earning multiple grateful hugs from her Aunt Christine.

Despite losing friends because of her cousin's eccentric behaviors, she found no remote loss whenever it happened. She found solace in a small group of friends that she made in her ice skating career. A lot of her closest friends resided in different countries and seemed unphased at Jack's isolating attitude. In fact, many found his goth appearance so cool.

Jack tilted his head to the side. "Chase keeps staring at you, well _me_." He puffed out his cheeks. "He better not be checking you out. I worship him like no other villain, but there is _no way_ he is hitting on my cousin."

Jasmine chuckled. "And you will stop him? _How_? Don't kid around, Jack. He can squish you without a problem. In any case, he just looks confused. Anytime I dodged an attack, he looked shocked that I wasn't hurt."

"I can dodge!" Jack rewinded the footage with a grumble. "It's just the monks are fast with their punches."

Jasmine sprayed more make up remover on her towelette as she eyed the video. The more she heard herself speak and the showdown, she realized the main reason why Chase Young seemed off.

She _never_ looked at his direction.

She focused on winning the showdown and getting out of there before she got hurt. As she carried the Wu, she tossed a smoke bomb to deter the monks even further in following her. As she left, she said no words to Wuya or Chase and just flew away from the area.

"I know why he was confused!" Jasmine hit her fist into her palm.

Jack sat up from his slouched state and exclaimed. "Why?!"

Jasmine stated. "I wasn't lusting over the man like a wanton person in heat."

Jack cried out. "Jazz!"

* * *

In between showdowns, Jack went along his cousin's whim on going to different tourists spots. Despite living in China, he never visited these places. He found them too cluttered with people and vendors trying to convince suckers in buying overprices items. Good thing his cousin kept her hand on his arm so he could buffer out these people. He had no problem in telling them to scram. He knew he snapped at these people in a rude tone, but he wanted his trip to these places done in an orderly fashion and take photos.

Their family might ask for pictures of them. He didn't want to have to hear his mother's sad voice when he said he didn't take any pictures. Even in full out goth gear and a scowl, his mother loved showing him off. He caught her beaming about her smart son to her acquaintances. Jack wanted to scoff at their obvious discomfort at seeing his _scary_ aesthetic.

A mother's love was blind, he mused.

Standing in between numerous people, Jack made sure to keep a good grip on his umbrella. The juggling of his camera and the umbrella made his hands ache, but he'd rather not burn. He remembered the last time he forgot to protect his skin. Not a good time. He laid on the cold floor of his lab to soothe his aching skin while Jackbots rubbed aloe vera on his back.

He went through the photos of them both of them before Jasmine wanted hers solo. She ended up doing wacky poses which garnered amusement from the surrounding people. He faked her didn't understand as he yelled at Jasmine to switch poses.

As he snapped another photo of Jasmine doing some touristy pose, he said. "Are you done yet? C'mon, Jazz, I'm burning over here."

Jasmine rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Even though I travel all over the place, I never go to the tourist spots. My coach is a fun sucker, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Jack maneuvered his black umbrella to cover him properly. "At least, we have pictures to tide our moms for a while. They _really_ like scrapbooking."

Jasmine snickered. "Aunt Christine needs to show off her son at the Great Wall of China and not the ones where you're showing bread in your mouth in France."

Jack nudged her side with his arm. "I know for a fact that Aunt Claire shows you falling on your ass while in practice."

Jasmine shoved her elbow into his solar plexus. "Aunt Christine shows off that one photo of you face planting on the sand in Hawaii."

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders when he admitted. "You win because I'm not about to burn myself because of the sun. There is no way I can stand here all day arguing over humiliating photos. Our moms are not fair."

Jasmine sighed. "Let's face it, our moms just love humiliating us."

* * *

Returning to another showdown, the second one in four days, Jasmine appeared with her usual exercise gear underneath Jack's helipack. She looked for _anything_ black to keep up her charade. Lucky for her, the training clothes, all pure black, were in her luggage. Had she worn her bright colored clothes, Jack would have screamed in mortification. The monks, the witch, and Chase Young wouldn't have bought the ruse. Those people have bever seen Jack in anything other than black clothes.

This time, confidence burst through her veins over her previous win. Only a surface level of nervous stayed in place as she jumped into the fray. She made sure to divert kicks and hits while she ran for the Wu. Her limber body helped in dodging the monks while she maneuvered around.

This time, she touched the Wu with Clay, who coughed into his free hand.

Knowing of the guy's gentlemanly nature, she sort of played into it in order to disarm Clay during the showdown. When she won, she waved at Clay with a sweet smile on her face. He looked at her with wide eyes and slumped onto his back with a groan.

Without the smoke bomb affect, she left the scene. This time the Wu weighed heavier than the last one which made her lower herself down and rest. Putting the Wu down onto the ground, she stretched out her limbs with a satisfied moan. These showdowns were surprisingly a good work out.

"Spicer."

Stiffening, Jasmine turned around and put on a stiff smile before Chase questioned her. "H-Hey Chase. How's it going?" She fidgeted into a lame pose she imagined her cousin doing. "Heh."

Chase observed this female version of Spicer with a calculating eye. He remembered calling Spicer in his lab to receive a dismissal after his usual comment. A polite, but firm to indicate Spicer's finality in finishing their conversation. From the previous showdown, Jack Spicer managed to win the match with minimal boasting and grandeur. Nothing else. Spicer dismissed himself without another word.

A vast difference from the annoying insect who _fawned_ over him.

Who knew changing genders matured such an _immature_ boy?

"You have... done exceptionally well, Spicer. "

Jasmine didn't have to play the shyness of being complimented by this powerful man. She averted her eyes and let out a slight chuckle. "Thanks. I've been working hard to focus on my goals. Good to know my hard work is paying off."

"Hmm.." Chase rubbed his chin with his gloved hands. "Rather interesting. It's good to see you taking your role in the Heylin side seriously, Spicer."

Jasmine turned her attention back onto Chase. "After this change, I thought it was better to take advantage of this new body of mine. I'd rather not stay in the same place and move on."

She knew Jack wanted to go up the ranks, to appear in the same level as his peers. Yet, her cousin's constant rise in developments didn't show off during his evil schemes. He needed a chance to grow up a bit and become confident in himself. The fake boastful attitude hid away his deep insecurities that she tried hard to help him through.

It didn't help that Jack took everything to heart.

Chase nodded his head at her words. "I shall see if you continue on winning these showdowns. Don't disappoint me, Spicer." He bowed to her before he disappeared.

TBC


	4. 4

**4**

On the next showdown, Jasmine made sure to keep her distance from Chase Young. When he tried walking closer to her, she excused herself before she ran off. She didn't want him to find another change in _Jack's_ mannerisms and dig deeper through conversations. Her small interactions painted a _convincing_ image of Jack, but she didn't have the confidence for a long mission sort of deal.

If anything else, her vacation stopped her from keeping up the image. She extended her time off on account of this acting gig. Also, her parents called her to visit them in their current vacation home. She knew her dad wanted to speak to her over her ice skating while her mum _hinted_ at their Christmas party.

After all the excitement, the future family festivities didn't stress her out. The adrenaline of the showdowns and her current acting skills made her think on her feet. As a result, she saw her annual family winter gala as a simple event. Having to face people with a painted smile was easier than dealing with a bunch of preteens who fought against a goth genius.

Although, _Jack's _sudden maturity brought the attention of _both_ sides.

The Xiaolin monks newfound assumption of _Jack's_ threat level made these fun showdowns a pain in the ass. Jasmine saw a determination in their eyes when they lay their eyes on her. They didn't want to keep on losing to Jack and tried different methods to stop her from getting a step ahead of them. Of course, the boys still hesitated in touching her, while Kimiko managed to land hits on her. Stiffening hits that reminded her of falling on the ice during the process of learning a jump.

In Heylin, Wuya's taunts _lessened_. Instead, she began attempting to speak to _Jack_ to join forces. _Again_. Jasmine knew of the witch's betrayal from Jack's messages and didn't give the woman any form of attention. She nodded to her in politeness and blocked her attempts of tricking her into her plans. Jack already screwed up through betraying Chase Young once, she wanted to show a different side of her cousin.

This way, when she returned home, she would receive _positive_ reports from Jack.

Her hidden legacy left a perfect beginning for her cousin to use to elevate his future. She didn't mind having no one else know of her involvement. Besides, she liked having Jack smile over his accomplishments rather than see him upset.

* * *

In his lab, Jack rubbed his eyes with a forlorn frown on his face. Looking down at his palms, his eyeliner smudged onto his hands. He didn't bother muttering about ruining his image. In his haste to oversee Jasmine, he forgot to use Jasmine's primer when he did his makeup. Wiping down his hands onto his pants, he looked back at the screen which showed a sequence of Jasmine's performances.

Each time Jasmine left the lab, he turned on the cameras and watched her progression in handling his equipment. Her command of the Jackbots to shadow her blind spots and intercept the monks was a good plan. When they got hit, they moved out the way and retained more of their structure. Less pain to reattach the bots when the monks broke them down.

A lot of Jasmine's sudden quick thinking plans were easy solutions to situations he tended to get into. He knew he overthought his plans whenever he faced the monks. Despite all his planning and fine tuning, he _still _ managed to screw up _his own_ plans.

Throughout each of Jasmine's showdowns, he saw different weaknesses in the monks. Subtle ones that he would have never noticed because of his overzealous attitude. The major ones were somewhat resolved on their end since their master trained them to the bone. Either way, he got a fresh set of ideas on how to neutralize the monks for him to keep on his winning streak.

The giddiness of finding these discoveries dimmed at the realization that he wasn't necessarily needed. Jasmine did fine from a few instructions from him and continued on beating the monks without issue. If she kept at it, she would bring more approving nods from Chase. Her distance somehow made Chase interested in _Jack Spicer_. Something Jack never attained in his normal body.

Sue him, he was jealous of her success.

When he almost dropped deep into his insecurities, he saw Kimiko punch Jasmine somewhere on her body or Jasmine almost tripped off of cliffs on video. His stomach dropped at the sight of witnessing Jasmine's possible demise.

This whole prank became far more dangerous than he hoped.

Pausing the video, he left the lab to make himself a whole pot of coffee. He felt groggy and needed the caffeine pick me up. When he made it into the kitchen, he saw a fresh batch of coffee. Again, he thanked his cousin for her thoughtfulness.

After drinking multiple cups of coffee, he slapped his own face for having such bad thoughts of his cousin. Jasmine took her aspirations in figure skating _seriously_. Her love of the sport kept her from giving up. Had she not cared for ice skating, she wouldn't be exercising on her off period. Also, she entered the senior ranks and did well enough to rank high in the rosters.

He was making her lose her vacation for his plans.

Returning to his lab, he looked at the screen just in time to catch Jasmine trip Clay into a pond.

"I'll tell Jazz to call this whole thing off." He watched Jasmine slipped down a hill to avoid being hit by Raimundo's wind attack. "I need to apologize too." He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "I'm wasting her vacation in doing my dirty work."

* * *

When Jasmine returned in victory, she placed the Wu on his island desk. She looked around the lab expecting a congratulatory cheer from Jack or a yell to check the footage. She saw Jack's slumped form over his monitor desk and walked toward him. Assuming he fell asleep, she reached out her hand to shake his shoulder.

Before her hand touched him, Jack announced. "I'm a shit cousin."

Jasmine pulled back her hand in confusion. "What's going on?"

Jack lifted his head up to look at her. "I'm a horrible person. Well, horrible to you."

"No, you're not." Jasmine pulled Jack into a tight hug and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Is this about the showdowns?" Jack nodded his head. "You know which buttons to push to get me to cover for you. I'm your older cousin, of course, I want to help you."

Jack gripped onto her back before he burrowed his face into her neck. His sudden trembling caused Jasmine to rub his back as she muttered assurances to him.

"What's going on?" Jasmine pressed her cheek against the side of Jack's head. "You were so happy your plan was working. Quite frankly, I'm shocked none of them are trying to get you back to your former self. That's what is concerning me."

Jack's muffled sentence managed to reach Jasmine's ears. "You make a better villain than I do."

Jasmine snorted. "Jack, I'm doing this for a limited amount of time. I don't have the forethought for the long run. If anything else, these people have seen a different side of who they think _is_ Jack Spicer. You have potential."

Jack looked up at her with a sniffle. "I do?"

Jasmine ruffled his hair. "Jack, you can be serious when you want to be. You have years to prove yourself to your peers. Coming from someone who aspires to get into the Olympics, I'm working my ass off to qualify for the United Kingdom. You know what it means to put in hard work, just...work on presentation."

Jack harrumphed. "I'm _all_ about presentation."

"Subtlety. You need to tone back the loud yelling, Jack." Jasmine went along to thread her fingers through his hair. "The one thing I overheard Kimiko compliment me on was my change of attitude. I looked far more serious than someone who just yells out all their plans."

Jack's face warmed in embarrassment. "Yeah..."

"In any case, you would be able to surprise them through hitting their blind spots." Jasmine removed her hand from his hair and slapped his shoulder. "Now, I'm going to shower and then we're going to watch some horrible movies while eating take out."

Jack rubbed his shoulder with a pout. "_I_ get to pick them. Your bad movies are _always_ in the horror genre."

Jasmine fluttered her lashes. "As a evil genius, a little bit of blood shouldn't ick you out. They should be so bad they are funny to you."

Jack deadpanned. "That's what romance comedies are for."

* * *

"I want to go back." Jack stopped Jasmine from going through her skin care regimen. "You know...make my debut with a big bang!"

Jasmine put down her face toner and turned in her chair to face him. "About time. How are we going to go about this? No magic mumbo jumbo right?"

Jack leaned against the desk with arms crossed over his chest. "Probably go back in my normal clothes and go about my business. I have seen some of their weaknesses through the cameras, so I thought about some tech to neutralize their martial arts for a bit. Push up the whole mature thing."

Jasmine clapped his shoulder with pride. "I'm glad! You needed some tweaks and a change in perspective. They won't know what hit them."

"Thanks," Jack chuckled sheepishly. "You can relax for the last bit of your vacation here. Of course, mom and Aunt Claire don't know what happened. I said you were helping me get out in the sun and do all the touristy shit."

Jasmine snorted. "They already assume we get in trouble somehow. Switching identities won't phase them much. If I sent them a picture of myself in your makeup, they will proclaim they were right about us being twins."

Jack said. "Maybe. I don't mind if you send it. Just...post it on your social media months later."

Jasmine arched a brow, "Why is that?"

"Kimiko knows some tech and might be able to figure out I lied this whole time. Anyway, it's not like I tell them about my family in the first place. I just want to make sure."

"No problem." Jasmine chuckled. "I'm not that popular to where your Xiaolin Showdown competitors are going to connect the dots. I'll send it to our parents and have them coo over us for a bit."

"That's all I ask." Jack sighed out in relief. "Although, changing my whole grand entrance is going to suck. I'm so used to yelling out my presence

"You know you can boast about winning when you leave right?" Jasmine snickered. "I _never_ said to _delete_ your personality. I didn't do it because I didn't want them to chase after me."

Jack scratched his nose with a shy smile. "Yeah...I knew that."

* * *

An alarm blared through the lab which caused Jack to fall from his chair. Scrambling up onto his feet, he ignored the sore pains on his sides from his fall as he went into action. He maneuvered the mouse around to bring up the security cameras.

Looking up at the screen, he located the one which caused the red alert in the first place. He added an addition to where magic or any disturbance of the normal wavelengths of the manor caused his cameras to pin point the source. Coldness spiked though his spine at the sight of Chase Young materializing in his bedroom.

Watching in horror, he saw Chase walk toward the restroom and pause at the door. A moment later, Chase opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside.

"Jazz!" Jack bit his nails in a panic . "Shit, she doesn't have her cellphone with her. She won't even answer if I text her and she'd reveal herself to Chase. What do I do?"

He paced around his lab and his eyes landed on one of his large wrenches. Sweating a bit, he snatched it up in his hands. He might not be able to do much, but he didn't want Chase to focus his anger on Jasmine.

Pinching his hand, he forced himself up the stairs of his lab before he bolted toward the main staircase of his home.

* * *

While in the shower, Jasmine contemplated adding temporary hair dye into the mix. In her last performance as Jack, she wanted to appear as if Jack was transitioning back to his old self. Good thing Jack stepped in and told her of his return, she didn't want to ruin her own hair over one day.

Tugging a strand of her hair, she wrinkled her nose at the idea of messing with her hair. The monks and Heylin side didn't bat an eyelash to her light blonde hair. Wuya's _audacity_ of calling her hair a wig _still_ made her annoyed at hearing her voice.

The fact none of them thought to reverse Jack's transformation was baffling. The boys fell over themselves over girl Jack, but didn't think to find a solution to his dilemma.

Good thing her whole performance ended on the next showdown. Jack was going to make his reentrance without these people knowing any better.

"Spicer."

Jasmine scrambled away from the shower curtain and yelled. "Holy fuck?!" Snapping her head toward the shower curtain, she saw the outline of a man. Recognizing the male voice, she paled at being caught helpless in the shower. "L-Listen, I have a loofah and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Spicer, we shall have a discussion." Chase informed her from beyond the curtain. "_Now_."

Jasmine muttered under her breath. "A please would be nice."

Using the shower curtain as a shield, Jasmine reached out her arm and grabbed her towel from on top of the toilet seat. Jasmine prayed that Jack stayed down in the lab until Chase left the mansion. The fact he came into the manor meant the guy was suspicious of them. He might had already figured out their plan.

Through all the boasting, Jack admitted Chase Young's high intelligence level. As a certified genius, one who valued intelligence, Jack's compliments meant _solid gold_. Jack _rarely_ complimented anyone outside of his family. Meaning, her conclusion of Chase having found out Jack's deception was possible.

Wrapping her towel around her body, she opened the shower curtain and stepped out. The cool wind coming from the fan taking away the steam from her hot shower made her shiver. The trickling of water droplets brought more waves of shivering. She didn't have the time to wring out her long hair. Chase Young might have pulled her out through force if she delayed in leaving her safe space.

Tugging her towel closer to her body, she gulped. "It's impolite to stare, you know. I was in the _shower_. I'm indecent!" Chase stepped forward, making Jasmine back away onto the wall. "A little _personal space_ is appreciated."

Chase tilted his head to the side as he looked into her eyes. "You're usually..._eager_ for my closeness, Spicer. What has changed? Have you grown _disinterested_?"

Sniffing the air, Chase narrowed his eyes. This flowery scent didn't correlate with Spicer. A change of gender didn't _transform_ the natural scent of a person. An underlying smell of ointments and perfume sticking to the hair was _obvious_ to his nose.

Observing her body, he noted an immense difference in skin tones. The pale skin was gone, leaving a healthy tan throughout the visible limbs. Looking down at her feet, he saw old scars, bruising, and well manicured nails.

"N-No. I could never be disinterested in you." Jasmine peered through strands of wet hair and stopped herself from breaking character. "The fact that I'm _not_ wearing clothes is making me nervous. Be a gentleman and leave the bathroom! I'll speak to you in the living room."

Chase went closer to her face and inspected her features. "Interesting." He reached out his hand and grabbed her chin. Jasmine gritted her teeth to stop herself from snapping at him. "You have _freckles_."

Jasmine stammered out a response. "I-I have been outside more often. You know, exercise and all that jazz. I was inspired to get some fresh air."

She averted her eyes and hoped Chase bought her lie. Considering Jack lived as a hermit, the lie was too unbelievable even to her ears. Although, Jack _did_ participate in ice skating alongside her as a child. An indoor sport where Jack enjoyed skating on the ice. The fact Jack didn't continue a possible career stemmed from his laziness and wanting to pursue to other options.

Evil became Jack's first priority above anything else.

"And your eyes are _not_ blue." Chase slammed his free hand onto the wall, trapping Jasmine from escape. "You are _not_ Spicer. This trickery is _not_ appreciated, girl. _Where_ is Spicer?"

The door to the bathroom slammed open as Jack made his grand entrance. "Chase! Stop hurting my cousin! This was my fault! Let her go!"

Jasmine looked beyond Chase and noted the large wrench in Jack's oil stained hands. He appeared scared out of his mind, but he kept a good grip on his wrench to defend them from his own idol. Her heart was touched at Jack jumping in for her defense. Although, she winced at the thought of Chase laying his hands on Jack for daring to threaten him.

She reached up her hand and removed Chase's hand from her face and ducked underneath his other arm. Hurrying behind Jack, she put a hand on his shoulder to keep from jumping in on instinct. Keeping her hand tight around her towel, she gulped.

"I want to wear some clothes before I get sick." Jasmine requested.

* * *

Twiddling her fingers together, Jasmine watched as Jack fell onto the floor, begging for forgiveness. Seeing her cousin almost blend onto the floor to avoid being hit was a bit depressing. After all the talk of changing to better his standing in the evil sphere, Jack reverted back to his old ways in the presence of Chase Young. Jasmine understood Jack's idolization of the guy, but there were limits in trying to please someone who wasn't interested.

Peeking back at Chase, who remained standing before them with his arms crossed over his chest, Jasmine let out a sigh. In her opinion, Chase didn't appear furious at their deception. He looked somewhat impressed that they kept the charade going as long as it did. Her well placed acting made it believable because for Jack to have transformed into a girl.

It helped that the monks guilt stuck to them for half of the showdowns she participated in. She won each one with ease. The hits from Kimiko made the showdowns have a danger incentive for her to dodge faster. The exercise regimen built up her core and grace to use on the ice.

Chase broke into Jack's apologetic spiel. "Did you really believe you would continue this farce, Spicer?"

"I-" Jack started.

"He's smarter than you people give him credit for." Jasmine huffed out an impatient breath. "He figured out that you, out of all those people, might find out the truth by scent. Jack had to push me to wear his _ratty_ trenchcoat. The distance was my idea."

"My trenchcoat is _stylish_! Not ratty!" Jack's eyes widened at her attitude when she responded to Chase. "Don't talk back to Chase!"

Jasmine slapped Jack's shoulder. "I'm defending you, you prick. I'm not letting him degrade you over this plan of yours. Not that it would last forever, but at the very least you got a good win streak going. The monks don't think your side are a bunch of losers!"

Jack paused. "_Oh yeah_. I do look intimidating to the monks thanks to you." He got up on his feet and pulled Jasmine into a hug. "Thanks, Jazz."

Jasmine held onto him. "No problem. Anything for you, Jack."

"I see insolence runs in this family." Chase's words made the pair break away from their hug. "Impulsiveness as well."

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "Without impulsiveness, I wouldn't be on track to perform in the Olympics. Impulsiveness, wouldn't have Jack in robotics and entering the villain sphere. It's genetic."

Chase arched a brow. "I see."

As Chase watched Spicer and his cousin enter into another small conversation, he observed Spicer's mannerisms when it came to his cousin. There were instances of the same annoying Spicer, but toned down to a more sarcastic drawl to match up to Jasmine's witty comebacks.

An inkling of a maturing Jack was something to look out for. Sure, he knew his company caused Spicer's fanboyish attitude, but distractions caused Jack to act in a mature manner.

He might give Jack a chance to become his apprentice.

In a year.

* * *

"Yes!" Jack jumped from his seat on the stands, hollering in support of Jasmine's performance. "Kick their ass Jazz! Show them whose boss!"

Ignoring the stink glares from the surrounding people, Jack whooped when she landed a sequence of salcows. Jasmine seemed to float on the ice. Gliding along the surface with ease, she didn't hesitate in her spins and appeared graceful.

Sitting beside him, Chase clapped in a more appropriate manner. He kept his sharp eyes on the ice and saw slight flaws, but nothing the human eye could witness. True to her word, Jasmine practiced and kept her form to perform at peak perfection. An elegant swan bloomed on the ice.

Her exercise regimen inspired Jack to follow in her footsteps. Months of agonizing through different martial arts and Chase found one which matched Jack's flowing rhythm. Capoeira did _wonders_ in limbering Jack's muscles and activating the muscle memory of when Jack used the monkey staff.

After her performance was over, Jack and Chase waited in the stands for the results. Chase, having pulled Jack back down on his seat, motioned for Jack to remain silent. As the second to last performer, Jasmine's chances of making the podium were high. They saw many of the skaters fumble or miss a jump, pushing Jasmine's _almost_ perfect performance to receive a high mark.

Jack got up on his feet again when Jasmine received first place. His yell prompted a stunned Jasmine to look around at the Kiss and Cry. She hid her amused smile with her plushie while her new coach roared in laughter.

Once Jasmine and her coach left the Kiss and Cry, they left the area for the last skater. After answering a few questions, Jasmine went through the curtain alongside her coach.

Chase lead Jack out of the crowd and teleported them in an area near the locker room. Jack made himself known through yelling Jasmine's name.

Jasmine's coach patted Jasmine's shoulder before leaving to get them coffee.

"Jack! Chase!" Jasmine ran toward them and gave Jack a hug. She bowed to Chase and he returned the greeting. "I thought you two couldn't make it."

Jack grinned. "And miss you beating all these people into the cold dirt? _Never_! I have not missed a performance of yours, televised _or_ in person. Besides, Chase intercepted my showdown in order to beat Bailey to the new Wu. It looks pretty neat."

Chase nodded his head. "Yes, the Wu is...adequate to our causes. In addition, the new martial arts regimen I found has done wonders in making sure Spicer is getting his exercise."

"Nice." Jasmine grinned. "Aunt Christine will be thrilled to hear Jack is exercising."

Jack puffed out his cheeks and harrumphed. "You can just say I kick ass, Chase."

"I shall not." Chase's lips quirked into a smirk. "You have a long way to go before I use similar words to describe you in such a way."

Jasmine cackled at the sight of Jack's pout.

**The end. **


End file.
